One-Shot I'm Free
by Marieli Rivas
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que Kurt y Blaine tuvieron una escapada exitosa. Pero ¿Aun los seguirán buscando? ¿Qué paso después de que salieron del aeropuerto? ¿Son oficialmente libres? Este One-Shot responde todas estas preguntas.


**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno hoy les traigo un One-Shot de uno de los mejores fics y uno de mis favoritos en todo el mundo "Bring Me To Life", necesitaba escribirlo después de leer el final, así que decidí hacerlo. Como siempre espero que lo disfruten y que pueda complacer a todos los Prisioners, ¡de verdad deseo hacerlo! El próximo será la continuación de "The Best Twister Ever" y se llamara "The Rematch", si gustan pueden seguirme en mi Twitter Marie_Caro15. Bueno no los distraigo más y solo espero que les guste.**

**ONE-SHOT "I'M FREE":**

**3 Años Antes:**

Luego de que Kurt y Blaine partieron del aeropuerto, fueron un momento a comer a un puesto de comida rápida que quedaba cerca de allí, Kurt seguía con sus lentes y Blaine solo dejo que el hiciera lo que quisiera, ya que de verdad no quería arruinar ese momento que había soñado y que ahora se estaba cumpliendo.

Más tarde emprendieron su camino hacia el apartamento que Blaine había predispuesto para ellos meses antes, Kurt seguía nervioso y tenso pero su cuerpo se relajo por completo al ver el gran departamento de Blaine, "Regresaré a la vida" pensó en sus adentros .Era un hermoso apartamento que aunque tenía una sola planta era increíble y amplio, tenía una cocina hecha de cerámica y con hermosos estantes, eran tantos que Kurt perdió la cuenta en el 5 y en su mente se imagino así mismo y a Blaine haciendo el desayuno mientras jugaban amorosamente, se rio al pensar que meses atrás el nunca habría tenido ese pensamiento pero como siempre se lo repetía Blaine logro cambiar todo eso, y el aunque no lo demostraba lo agradecía inmensamente. El apartamento también contaba con dos hermosas habitaciones con dos grandes ventanas y un closet inmenso, había un balcón desde donde se tenía una hermosa vista, Kurt al ver un pequeño cuarto que se partía en dos por medio de una pared solo pudo pensar en que una parte seria para cuando Blaine trabajara en sus canciones-si, Kurt quería que el cumpliera ese sueño que siempre tuvo-y la otra parte se la imagino para él, para pasar momentos a solas y porque no para relajarse y dibujar un poco, el dibujaba algunas cosas cuando estaba pequeño pero nunca las llego a mostrar, pero cuando lo hacía sentía que podía decir todo lo que quería por medio de unos trazos en una hoja.

Siguiendo con el recorrido del nuevo apartamento, había una hermosa sala que era muy cómoda y muy acogedora, todo parecía tan perfecto que Kurt pensó que era un sueño y que muy pronto despertaría, pero los fuertes brazos de Blaine alrededor de su cintura lo hicieron ver que todo eso era real.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Blaine-Es hermoso ¿no crees?

-Si muy hermoso, creo que ya tome mi decisión, la cual es…-dijo Kurt.

- ¿La cual es….?-pregunto Blaine ansioso.

- ¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría vivir aquí contigo! , el lugar es perfecto y muero por realizar nuestro futuro en un lugar como este-dijo Kurt con su mejor sonrisa.

- ¡Me parece una idea estupenda!-dijo Blaine-Te amo.

Kurt solo se limito a sonreír sabiendo que muy pronto respondería ese "Te Amo", después de esto, ambos se pusieron a terminar de ver su nuevo apartamento y a ver que después de todo, todo lo que hicieron valió la pena y no pudieron pedir mejor recompensa que ese lugar para comenzar sus vidas.

**Actualidad:**

Después de 3 años de estar saliendo, Blaine decidió que era tiempo de pedirle matrimonio a Kurt, lo hizo con una hermosa cena a la luz de la luna, con rosas y una hermosa sonrisa que expresaba todo lo que sentía, y solo en el momento que le pareció correcto, se arrodillo y solo se lo pidió. Kurt dudo un poco pero luego acepto, se dieron un profundo beso sellando así una promesa para toda la vida.

Pasaron 3 días y Blaine junto a Kurt se encontraban caminando a una florería que quedaba cerca de su apartamento para comenzar la planeación de su boda, estaban casi llegando cuando Kurt se sintió observado y sintió que su respiración se agitaba y sentía que quería vomitar; por suerte Blaine siempre llevaba sus pastillas y su inhalador, Kurt los necesito solo los días previos a su mudanza y Blaine pensó en dejarlos pero en ese momento agradeció no haberlo hecho.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Blaine deteniéndose, para mirarlo a la cara buscando su mirada.

-Blaine... esa gente no están mirando, nos descubrieron Blaine, hasta aquí llego nuestro sueño-dijo Kurt respirando con dificultad.

-Hey tranquilo, respira, todo está bien, nadie nos conoce aquí; viste-dijo Blaine señalando a las personas que estaban era mirando a un perrito que pasaba por allí con su dueño.

Kurt le dio una mirada, con la cual le expreso lo que requería. Blaine le dio su inhalador y Kurt sonrió antes de aspirar y comenzar a calmarse, agradeciendo que Blaine siempre supiera lo que necesitaba.

Luego del "incidente" se adentraron a la florería, pasaron alrededor de 2 horas eligiendo las flores correctas y al final se decidieron por uno tulipanes que los enamoraron desde que entraron a la misma.

Más tarde decidieron irse al apartamento para que Kurt descansara un poco luego del-casi- ataque que tuvo. Cuando iban cruzando la calle, se encontraron a la persona que nunca pensaron encontrarse en aquel lugar, el hombre al que le debían mucho por ayudarlos en todo esto.

- ¿Sebastián?-pregunto Blaine totalmente sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Blaine, hola Kurt-dijo Sebastián estrechando sus manos.

-Hola-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Sebastián ¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió Blaine.

-Pues es un cuento largo pero se los resumiré, después de que hicieron lo que hicieron, todos comenzaron a interrogar a las personas para ver si sabían algo, por suerte yo use mis poderes para mentir-dijo haciendo un gesto engreído que hizo reír a ambos-Y les dije que no sabía nada de nada, después por semanas los buscaron a ambos hasta debajo de las piedras, luego de semanas haciendo eso todos los días, decidieron no seguir mas con la búsqueda y solo dedicarse a otros casos, y yo decidí venirme para este lugar para comenzar un nuevo capítulo de mi vida-finalizo Sebastián sonriendo feliz.

-Entonces…-dijo Blaine comenzando a sonreír- ¿Ya no nos buscan? ¿Somos oficialmente libres?

- Me alegra decir que si, son oficialmente libres chicos-dijo Sebastián imitando a Blaine.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios!-exclamo Blaine-Gracias Sebastián, Gracias-dijo Blaine antes de correr a abrazarlo tan fuerte como era posible.

-Esta bien Blaine, De nada, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-dijo Sebastián aflojando de a poco el abrazo.

-Pues como agradecimiento, con Blaine-dijo mirándolo-te tenemos una invitación, ¿Quisieras ir a nuestra boda con esta señorita acá presente, que a propósito no sabemos quién es?-pregunto Kurt haciendo un gesto burlón.

- ¡Hay lo siento!, ella es Danielle Lovato, mi prometida-dijo sonriendo orgulloso-pero esperen-dijo haciendo un gesto de "stop", ¿se van a casar?

-Si lo haremos el 21 de Julio de 2017-dijo Blaine tomando la mano de Kurt- Y mucho gusto en conocerte Danielle-dijo estrechando su mano-Entonces ¿aceptas?

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos a ambos-dijo Danielle estrechando la mano de cada uno.

-Si claro que aceptamos, ¿verdad Danielle?-le pregunto Sebastián a su prometida recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de esta.

-Entonces, queda sellando el trato, ¿quieren salir mañana a comer con nosotros?-pregunto Blaine.

-Claro, aceptamos-dijo Sebastián.

-Entonces nos vemos-dijo Blaine despidiéndose de ambos, espero que Kurt hiciera lo mismo para tomar su mano y caminar directo a su apartamento.

-Son dulces ¿no crees?-le pregunto Blaine a Kurt.

- ¡Claro, son súper dulces!-dijo Kurt sarcásticamente.

- ¡Kurt!-exclamo Blaine dándole un pequeño empujón con su hombro, Kurt solo se rio y siguieron su camino.

Al siguiente día los 4 salieron a cenar a un hermoso restaurante llamado "El Establo", el lugar era perfecto para lo que Blaine y Kurt querían preguntarle a sus dos invitados, luego de cenar, antes del postre ambos decidieron preguntarles si podían ser el padrino y la madrina en su boda, ellos con mucha emoción aceptaron y les agradecieron por considerarlos para aquel día que era muy importante para ambos. Después de compartir risas y pasarla de maravilla, ambas parejas partieron a sus hogares, ya que después de todo solo faltaba una semana para el gran día.

**21 de Julio de 2017:**

El gran día había llegado y los protagonistas no podían con la emoción y los nervios, ambos decidieron que se arreglarían en el mismo cuarto para que si a Kurt le daba un ataque por la presión de ese día sumamente importante, Blaine estaría allí para calmarlo como solo el sabia hacerlo, después de todo la frase "Que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte" no se adaptaba a ellos, y si lo hiciera, igual Blaine lo hubiera hecho ya que no quería dejar a la persona que mas amaba,sola ni por un segundo, por lo menos hasta que debieran separarse para ingresar a la iglesia.

Las campanas sonaron anunciando que el momento había llegado, Blaine se acerco a Kurt y le dio un pequeño beso en su cachete, expresándole que todo estaría bien.

-Amor nos vemos adentro-dijo Blaine sonriéndole-No puedo esperar para vivir el resto de mi vida contigo, Te amo-dijo antes de retirarse.

-Yo igual-dijo Kurt en un pequeño susurro que Blaine no logro escuchar.

Blaine ingreso de primero a la iglesia y se coloco diagonal al padre que se encargaría de la ceremonia, y con una inmensa sonrisa observo como Kurt entraba a la iglesia, más guapo y hermoso de lo que alguna vez lo había visto, no pudo aguantar la emoción y se le salieron unas lagrimas mientras veía como Kurt se colocaba al lado de Danielle y el hacía lo propio al lado de Sebastián para comenzar la ceremonia.

Todo trascurrió como lo planeado, todo salió más perfecto aun, era el momento de que Kurt dijera sus votos y respiro varias veces antes de comenzar.

"Blaine el día en que te conocí, solo te vi como mi próxima víctima, como el siguiente con el que jugaría y luego saldría lastimado, así te veía la primera vez que alce mi mirada hacia ti. Pero con el tiempo me empecé a dar cuenta de que eras un hombre distinto, de que no eras como los demás, y eso comenzó a debilitar mis planes, pero solo no lo asumí y seguí con lo planeado; pero poco a poco el plan se fue derrumbando mas y mas y mi cuerpo comenzó a necesitarte mas y mas, comencé a sentir que solo tu tenias el poder de calmarme, que solo tu sabias llevarme, que todo eso solo lo podías hacer tu; luego vino el momento en que descubriste lo que hice y te fuiste sin decirme nada, con eso rompiendo la promesa que me habías hecho-ambos comenzaron a soltar pequeñas lagrimas-y cuando me dieron todos esos ataques, y me sentía vacio, me di cuenta que te extrañaba y que te necesitaba a mi lado, pero algo me impedía decírtelo, así que solo rece para que volvieras y así te pudiera explicar y decir todo de una buena vez; y gracias a dios así fue, cuando te dije todo eso, me sentí tan aliviado, sentí que volvía a respirar, y eso era porque te tenia de nuevo conmigo, luego vino lo que hiciste que al principio no me gusto pero cuando me dijiste que me querías demostrar que se siente ser libre, en ese preciso momento sentí felicidad de que lo hicieras, sentí que quería saber cómo era ser libre, y aun más feliz me sentí sobre eso porque todo eso nos llevo a donde estamos ahora, a este momento que nunca olvidare, el comienzo de nuestras vidas, el comienzo de una vida maravillosa que comienza a partir de ahora, así que Blaine tu eres esa persona con la que quiero vivir por siempre, no me quiero alejar jamás de ti, quiero que seamos tu y yo contra el mundo por siempre"-finalizo Kurt con una sonrisa que Blaine interpreto como un "Te Amo".

-Okay, ahora es tu turno Blaine-dijo el Padre igual de emocionado que ellos.

-Kurt, se me ocurren millones de cosas para decirte, pero creo que una canción, expresaría eso y mucho mas-dijo Blaine preparándose para cantar-Estoy es para ti amor.

"**Our love runs deep like a chevy****  
****If you fall i'll fall with you baby****  
****Cause that's the way we like to do it****  
****That's the way we like****"**

Blaine se fue acercando poco a poco mientras cantaba y le tomo sus manos antes de cantar otro verso.

"**You run around open doors like a gentleman****  
****Tell me boy every day of my everything****  
****Cause that's the way you like to do it****  
****That's the way you like****"**

El siguiente verso se lo canto con toda la pasión que su corazón le permitía.

"**Just a little west coast, and a bit of sunshine****  
****Hair blowing in the wind, losing time to time****  
****Just you and I, just you and I****  
****Woah, woah****"**

Kurt no pudo parar que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, esperando por el siguiente verso, para su sorpresa Blaine canto dos versos seguidos.

"**No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know****  
****I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way****  
****No matter what the people say,****  
****I know that we'll never break****  
****Cause our love was made, made in the USA****  
****Made in the USA, yeah****"****  
**  
**"You always reading my mind like a letter****  
****When im cold, you're there like a sweater****  
****Cause that's the way we like to do it****  
****That's the way we like****  
****And never ever let the world get the best of you****  
****Every night we're apart, im so next to you****  
****Cause that's the way I like to do it****  
****That's the way I like"**

Todo lo que escuchaba era tan perfecto y la voz de Blaine sonaba tan hermosa, que Kurt quería que eso nunca se acabara.

"**We touch down on the east coast****  
****Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights****  
****You and i, you and i****  
****Woah woah****"****  
**  
**"No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know****  
****I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way****  
****No matter what the people say,****  
****I know that we'll never break****  
****Cause our love was made, made in the USA"**

Blaine se acerco tanto a Kurt que podía sentir su aliento combinarse con el suyo de la manera más perfecta.

"**Cause baby i'll break the bullet****  
****And take the blow for love****  
****Woahhhh, our love was made in the usa****  
****Made in the usa, made in the usa****"**

Ambos se comenzaron a mover a medida que Blaine cantaba, ambos con una sonrisa tan amplia que les pareció raro que sus mejillas no les habían comenzando a doler.

"**No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know****  
****I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way****  
****No matter what the people say,****  
****I know that we'll never break****  
****Cause our love was made, made in the USA****  
****Made in the USA, yeah****"**

Blaine recorrió los metros que lo separaban de Kurt, con toda la intención de besarlo, se acerco hasta que sus labios se rozaron, antes de cantar el último verso en un pequeño susurro.

"**Made in the U.S.****  
****Made in the U.S.****  
****Made in the U.S.A"**

Luego de rozar varias veces su nariz con la de Kurt, decidió terminar con la espera y le dio un profundo beso, que hizo a Kurt retroceder algunos pasos, sus lenguas se encontraron y el cambio de saliva fue más intenso a medida que pasaba el tiempo, luego de unos largos 3 minutos decidieron separarse para agarrar aire y calmar sus respiraciones, además lo hicieron por las constantes llamadas disimuladas del Padre.

-Bueno, luego de eso-dijo el Padre sonriendo-procederemos a los anillos.

Sebastián y Danielle les entregaron los anillos a ambos, luego de decir las palabras acostumbradas, procedieron a colocarse los anillos sonriendo como nunca.

-Por el poder que me da la iglesia, los declaro oficialmente una pareja casada-dijo el padre sonriendo.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por toda la sala, mientras ambos se daban el beso que sellaba así esa promesa que se habían hecho, fue más profundo que el anterior y con todo el amor que era posible, se separaron sonriendo, para luego dirigirse a su luna de miel, que tendría lugar en una casa que se podía alquilar para cualquier ocasión, ambos pensaron que era perfecta, así que lo hicieron.

En el camino ninguno dijo nada, pero con sus miradas cargadas de amor expresaba todo lo que sentían en ese momento.

Al llegar a la casa, ambos se bajaron, sacaron sus maletas del maletero y con sus manos unidas se adentraron a la casa, la casa era un más hermosa por dentro de lo que era por fuera, definitivamente estaba ambientada para ocasiones especiales como esa. Blaine se había encargado de colocarle pétalos de rosas por todo el camino hacia la habitación principal, también en la misma habían velas, y en la cama estaba escrito "Kurt te amo más que a mi vida" con pétalos. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír al ver eso.

Al estar dentro de la habitación, Blaine coloco las maletas en un espacio cerca de un estante, ambos se miraron y como si lo hubieran planeado desde antes, no hubo más que decir; ambos sabían que era lo siguiente.

Blaine se fue acercando poco a poco a Kurt y le fue quitando poco a poco el saco del esmoquin, luego procedió a abrirle los botones uno por poco, con toda la calma del mundo, como si quisiera que eso durara para toda la vida. Cuando tenía la camisa de Kurt abierta hasta el pecho, paso su mano lentamente por su cuello y pecho, Kurt sintió una descarga eléctrica pero poco a poco se fue relajando bajo su toque, y aunque habían estado varias veces juntos, sintió que esta vez sería diferente, más intima, con mas conexión, no sabía si era porque esto significaba sellar la promesa que se habían hechos momentos antes o era porque se había enamorado definitivamente de Blaine, y ya sabía cuál era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que él estaba esperando, atribuyo ese sentimiento a la segunda opción. Kurt hizo lo mismo con la camisa de Blaine, pero en cambio fue dejando pequeños besos y mordiscos a medida que iba descendiendo por el cuerpo de-sin poder creerlo aun-su esposo, al llegar a su pantalón lo abrió y bajo su cremallera; y lo deslizo por sus piernas mientras Blaine emitía pequeños quejidos ansioso por lo que pasaría después.

Luego Blaine prosiguió con el pantalón de Kurt, deslizando sus yemas por la piel de sus caderas, dándole pequeños toques que hicieron sonreir al castaño, abrió el mismo y bajo la cremallera lentamente; ambos pensaron que todo en esa noche seria lento. Cuando ambos quedaron solo con una prenda, Blaine se acerco a Kurt y junto sus labios en un beso profundo pero a la misma vez tierno, lo hizo retroceder hasta la cama donde Kurt doblo sus rodillas obligatoriamente, luego el moreno lo fue acostando poco a poco mientras sostenía su peso para no hacerle daño, una vez en esa posición pasaron aproximadamente unos 5 minutos acariciándose uno al otro, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, como marcando propiedad, conociendo el cuerpo con el que tendrían contacto de allí en adelante, ambos estaban complacidos por el toque del otro, sentían como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido allí mismo en esa cama y que todo lo que ocurriera de allí en adelante lo vivirían juntos, como pareja casada, como uno solo, ellos dos contra los obstáculos que vinieran para ambos; ambos sonrieron ante ese pensamiento.

Blaine se levanto a buscar el lubricante en una gaveta de una mesa que estaba al costado de la cama, lo coloco en la misma y le dio una sonrisa a Kurt que decía que ahora él quería sentirlo, Kurt sonrió aprobando lo que Blaine le había pedido.

-Acuéstate-dijo Kurt.

-Okay-dijo Blaine mientras hacia lo asignado.

Kurt procedió a quitarle la ropa interior y aprovecho para darle un mordisco en una de sus nalgas.

- ¡Hey!-exclamo Blaine riendo, Kurt se unió a su risa e hizo un gesto de que ya comenzaría a prepararlo.

Kurt abrió el lubricante e inmediatamente procedió a introducir dos de sus dedos, embarrándoselos con el mismo, después se los introdujo los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Blaine emitiera un grito ahogado de puro placer. Kurt comenzó a introducirlos y sacarlos, agregándole a ese proceso unos movimientos circulares en el interior de Blaine, Kurt repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces hasta que Blaine se empujo contra él, diciéndole con esto que necesitaba más, Kurt lo dejo con las ganas por un momento hasta que decidio acabar con eso e introdujo un tercer dedo mas profundo que los otros dos.

- ¡Santo Dios Kurt!-exclamo Blaine retorciéndose de puro placer- ¡Esto no se comparara con nada!

Kurt hizo un gesto engreído y continuo con el proceso ahora con 3 dedos, cuando sintió que estaba listo, se levanto y tomo un preservativo de la misma gaveta donde anteriormente había tomado el lubricante, estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa interior cuando Blaine le tomo las manos impidiendo aquello.

-Espera-dijo Blaine-Yo quiero hacerlo-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Okay-dijo Kurt sentándose.

Kurt ayudo a Blaine a quitarle la ropa interior levantándose un poco para que Blaine tuviera más facilidad para quitársela, en el proceso Blaine rozo la erección de Kurt y este supo que fue a propósito, pero solo se limito a sonreírle. Cuando ya estaba sin ropa interior, Kurt procedió a colocarse el preservativo alrededor de toda su erección, para después voltear a Blaine de forma de que el quedara encima de Blaine, luego de colocarse en esa posición procedió a comenzar a introducir su miembro en el interior de Blaine con sumo cuidado para que se fuera acostumbrando a la nueva sensación.

- ¿Estás listo?-le pregunto Kurt.

-Si-respondió Blaine ansioso.

El castaño comenzó moverse dentro de Blaine, con un movimiento lento y placentero, debió agarrarse de la espalda de Blaine para mayor soporte al momento de comenzar con las embestidas más fuertes y salvajes, mientras le recorría la espalda con sus labios y le daba pequeños besos en toda la extensión de la espalda.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!-dijo Blaine sin saber qué decir del placer.

Kurt maniobro para tener mejor acceso al miembro de Blaine, para proceder a darle pequeños toques que dejaban a Blaine deseando más y mas. En los próximos minutos ambos se movieron buscando más del otro, con embestidas que ahora eran más salvajes, mas fuertes y mas placenteras, mientras Kurt rozaba su mano por toda la extensión del miembro de Blaine, apretando un poco la punta, Blaine supo al instante que no faltaba mucho para que se viniera en una forma que jamás lo había hecho.

-Kur…Kurt, falta poco-dijo Blaine con su respiración entrecortada.

Kurt acelero ambos movimientos respectivamente, sintiendo que lo que Blaine había dicho también se aplicaba a el mismo, no paso mucho tiempo para ambos vieran como el caliente liquido se esparcía por toda la esquina de la cama, formando pequeñas manchas en la sabana, Kurt prácticamente sacando fuerzas que no tenia salió del interior de Blaine, se retiro el preservativo y lo boto en una cesta que estaba a poco metros de la cama, se retiro de la posición donde estaba y se acostó al lado de Blaine que trataba de calmar su respiración inhalando y exhalando lentamente.

-Esto fue, ¡Dios! ¡Ni sé cómo expresarlo!, se sintió demasiado perfecto para ser real-dijo Blaine con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-Te Amo Kurt.

Kurt sintió que había llegado la hora de decirlo.

-Yo También Te Amo Blaine, mucho-dijo Kurt orgulloso de lo que había dicho.

Blaine se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, y decidió demostrar toda la emoción que sentía al escuchar por fin algo que anhelaba hace mucho tiempo, se acerco a Kurt para besarlo de una forma lenta, amorosa y que lo más importante es que demostraba y transmitía toda lo que en ese momento sentía Blaine y que no podía expresarse con palabras, Kurt sintió unas lagrimas descender por las mejillas de Blaine, con una mano se las retiro y con la otra le acaricio la cara mientras le correspondía el beso. Ambos se separaron satisfechos para que luego Blaine pasara su brazo alrededor de Kurt y acercándose a él todo lo que fuera posible, Kurt emitió una hermosa sonrisa y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño. Ambos estaban muy cansados para cambiar las sabanas, así que decidieron hacerlo al día siguiente.

**4 Meses Después:**

Luego de 4 meses Kurt y Blaine ya contaban con dos hermosos bebes; una hermosa niña llamada Hannah, la cual era castaña con ojos miel y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera; y un bello niño llamado Ian el cual tenia el pelo igual al de Blaine, pero con ojos entre una combinación de verde y azul y una sonrisa que atrapaba a cualquiera, ambos bebes sacaron rasgos de cada uno ya que ellos utilizaron la tecnología que en ese momento ya estaba desarrollada en "China" la cual permitía tener 3 progenitores para un solo bebe, la sustituta fue una vieja amiga de Sebastián que al instante acepto hacerlo. Ahora en este momento ellos se encontraban con Hannah y Ian en su habitación, Blaine tenia a Ian en su pecho y Kurt tenia a Hannah en la misma posición que Blaine, ambos se reían de los gestos que hacia cada bebe por las diferentes caras que ambos les hacían a estos, esto era ya un plan de cada Domingo para ellos, solo relajarse con la compañía del otro y de sus hijos, de repente Kurt comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor, recordando todo lo que había sucedido desde aquel día, toda la felicidad que sentía cada día de su vida, se le dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios cuando pensó que todo eso seria para siempre, y que lo que viniera seria mucho mejor que eso y que si era algo malo lo afrontarían como todo lo demás "JUNTOS". Luego susurro algo que hasta ahora cada día el lo confirmaba mas.

-Nadie sabe si la persona que en ese momento esta al frente suyo es la persona que te salvara, y te hará libre-dijo Kurt en un pequeño susurro.

**FIN.**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho, espero sus reviews, follows y favorites, espero no defraudarlos. Nos estamos leyendo. La canción se llama "Made In The USA" por Demi Lovato, es una canción súper hermosa y no dude en usarla.**


End file.
